Over The Rainbow
by Alex K 47
Summary: Alex Koboi is not your average street orphan, but he's worked hard to create a home for himself. But when he takes in a family from the right side of the tracks, things get interesting real fast. !**@ Please Review!@**!


Over the rainbow

By Alex K 47

PART I THE VAGABONDS

Ch. 1 The tough, the dumb, and the lucky

I was dozing peacefully when a shout woke me up. That wasn't unusual; homeless shelters in this time were hazardous places. Only the tough or stupid came here, and here I was, hardtack-like, watching one of the stupid arguing with Venace, one of the tough. Usually I like watching the dumb get the crap beat out of them; it's a good wake up call. This one was different though. This one had kids. "But I was told that I could use this bed." Said the Mother

"So? I'm using it. This the last bed in the place." Growled Venace.

One of the two kids, a teenager like me, spoke up now. "Please?"

I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing. "Please? Oh my god, PLEASE? HAHAHAHAH!" I could barely breathe.

The teen looked put down, and Venace stepped forward. "You want the bed? Take it. Come on."

The mom looked exhausted, and I knew backing down now wouldn't stop her from getting shanked. I stopped laughing and stood up. "Venace. They get the bed."

"WHAT?" she exclaimed, "Says who?"

"Me and my little friend here." I threatened, holding up my fist.

Venace knew she couldn't beat me, but she still wasn't backing down. "Then where am I supposed to sleep, asswhole?"

I sighed. Venace was always like this. Problematic to the end. "Here, take mine."

Venace was quiet for a second, the turn and slugged the mom before turning to me and accepting the offer. It was a light punch though; if Venace had put her back into it, it could have been … bad. I got my pack and walked over to the trio, the two kids kneeling beside their mom, who was nursing a split lip. I looked at them. There was a small one, about seven, an older one, around 15, and the mom. The mom got up and reached out her hand. "Thank you." She said.

I stared at her. Once she became uncomfortable enough to put her hand down I put on a sneering look and said, "I didn't do it for you. I did it for them," I nodded in the direction of the two kids, "so that they wouldn't become orphans as well as homeless."

The mom paled before asking why they would become orphans. "Even if you had given up the bed, at the point I stepped in Venace would have shanked you just to make a point,"

"Damn straight." Interjected Venace from her position my old bed.

", and since you're here, I doubt you could afford a trip to the hospital." I finished

The mom and the kids paled even more, the realization of their close brush with death sinking in. I _almost_ felt sorry for them. "Get some rest, I'm sleeping by your bed. _You_," I said, pointing at the teenager, "Can sleep next to me."

"Ew, No! Why in the world would I want to sleep with you?!" Did this girl have no brain whatsoever?

"You would sleep _next _to me because if you didn't, you would be sleeping all by yourself on the floor with no one to notice if you vanished during the night."

"I could take the bed."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "And leave your mom and little sister to sleep on the floor? Cruel, cruel."

I had her at that. The mom and little sister got into the bed and I put my pack down by the head of the bed and lay down before I flipped my hood up over my eyes. The teen looked uncertain for a second before putting a blanket and pillow down about two feet from my pack and lying down. The lights out bell sounded and the room was cast into darkness. The mom spoke up. "We don't even know your name."

"Alex Koboi. Now go to bed before _I_ shank you."

"Goodnight Alex!" said a small voice.

I was a little confused for a second before I realized that it must have been the small one. "G'night" I mumbled, already having pre-sleep hallucinations.

Before I conked out, I heard the little one saying good night to her mother and sister.

Ch. 2 The live-ins

I woke up as soon as the lights went on. Call it a survival instinct. I stood up and grabbed my pack. Before I left, I paused. They had nowhere to stay, and tonight they would be in trouble when someone wanted a bed. I sighed. People always said I was too nice for my own good. Right now, I new they were right. I walked over to the bed and shook the mom. She woke with a start and fear filled her eyes for a second before she remembered where she was. She looked at me. "Pack up. We're leaving." I said

"Why are we going with you?" the mom asked

"Because I know a place where you can stay that doesn't involve rats."

She got up and woke the little girl and the teen. They all packed up and got ready to go. I waited for them and we left about 15 minutes before anyone else woke up. We walked to the nearest bus stop and took a bus to the other side of the city. We then walked to an abandoned apartment building. "THIS is the place?" asked the teen incredulously

I shot her a look and walked in. The lobby was terrible, with 10-foot cobwebs from floor to ceiling. I ignored the teen's groans and walked over to the stairs. They hesitated a minute before following. We walked up to the top level and walked through a door to a beautifully well-kept hallway. I walked to the end of the hallway and opened a catch that lead to the loft above. It was my little abode, not the cleanest place in the world, but it had a kitchen and a bedroom. The family walked in and I said, "The other apartments already have people living in them, so pick your area and settle in."

"It's messy here!" said the small one

"Shhh, Eliza! He's letting us stay here, we should be thankful!" scolded the Mother

I kneeled, looking coldly at the small one. "The innocent should be preserved" an old motto of mine. "No, it's ok, it is pretty messy. Will you help me clean up?" I said calmly to the child, smiling.

"Okay!" she said, running off and throwing stuff under the couch and into shelves with the energy of youth.

I chuckled at her eagerness; it was funny, watching a kid clean up.

"How'd she know where I put everything?" I said to the Mother.

I told Eliza that I could clean the rest and told her to pick a room. I told her that there was a free one in the back (it was storage space that I never used) and let the other two to do whatever. Then I went to my room to activate the power. Now, obviously, the city wasn't sending power to an abandoned apartment building. In truth, I had clipped into the power off a building a block away. After locking the door I went to a cluster of screens and logged on. They flickered to life and I checked out my usual places. Nothing interesting. I checked my email and was about to sign out when a loud screech came from the speakers. The alarm. I checked the email again. Secure messages…….. Fuck. Cops.


End file.
